Meaning Of The Tragedy
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Stefan and Caroline have retrieved Klaus' coffin from the bottom of the ocean and are going to revive him.
1. Chapter 1

_A drabble - in which Stefan and Caroline have retrieved Klaus' coffin from the bottom of the ocean and are going to revive him. _

_If you could envision the meaning of a tragedy…You might be surprised to hear it's you and me. _

_-Christina Perri, "Tragedy"_

It had been six years. Six years almost to the day since Klaus' body was dropped into the ocean. Life in Mystic Falls had passed here and there. There had been the good and the bad, and they'd always seemed to outlive the bad.

Caroline took a deep breath as she looked at the coffin in front of her. Stefan and she had compelled a few humans to help them in retrieving the coffin, and now that they were ready to open it she wasn't sure she could do this.

Things with Tyler had been exactly how she'd thought they would be. But after a few years, she found Klaus' words from the decade dance playing throughout her mind with increasing loudness.

She wanted more, she deserved more, she craved more. Tyler was perfect for her if she wanted to stay in Mystic Falls forever, but she didn't.

They'd ended things more than a year ago and now she was ready to see if Klaus had been truthful, if he was still willing to give her a chance.

Had he thought about her in his mummified state? She liked to think he was just sleeping, in a coma-like state, dreaming about things that had made him happy in his life. Real things, not his revenge plans and schemes.

Stefan walked over to her and put his arm around her, kissed her temple. "You ready?" he asked.

Not a day went by when he hadn't thought of Klaus and what they had done. He knew at the time his actions had been justified. Klaus had been a monster, someone who had caused nothing but continued pain to everyone, including Stefan.

But, that didn't mean that he didn't feel bad. The looks they had shared as Klaus' body and heart slowed to almost death had haunted Stefan for weeks after it happened, and now he was ready to bring his friend back. Yes, his friend.

Stefan has spent so much time denying their connection, their bond. Klaus may have been a dick but he had always cared for Stefan and wanted him to be happy.

Caroline nodded and took a step forward, unlatching the coffin and slowly opening it. She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly. There he was, Klaus, just laying there like they had left him.

She'd never seen his body after the fact, never known what he had looked like. She reached down and brushed her hand across his cheek softly. His skin was gray and cold and looked weird, but what else had she expected?

"Give me the bag," she said, not even turning to look at Stefan as she reached her hand back.

He placed the bag in her hand and got rid of the humans. He knew that Klaus was going to be very thirsty when he woke up, and possibly in a rage and he didn't want anyone to have to die for that. He was still good Stefan at heart.

Caroline ripped open the bag, her hands shaking. Why was she so nervous? Was she afraid that he wouldn't wake up? Did she think he would be completely different, meaner than he was before they'd done this to him?

She reached her hand down to open his mouth and dropped the bag next to his arm. Stefan came up behind her and picked up the bag. "I'll hold his mouth open and you pour it in," he said.

Caroline nodded, grateful for his help. They had just been talking one night when they had this idea. At first she had thought he was a little drunk when he suggested it, but the more they talked and planned, the more they wanted to do it, and here they were.

Stefan moved to hold Klaus' mouth open and Caroline slowly poured the blood in. They both stood there, tense and anxious, as she emptied the contents of the bag into his mouth.

Slowly his body changed color back to normal, his body stirring as his muscles started to awaken. The bag was empty and Caroline tossed it on the ground. Stefan grabbed her and they moved back, not sure how Klaus was going to wake up. They'd never exactly done this before.

Klaus opened his eyes slowly as the blood made it's way throughout his system, his heart starting to beat. He looked up at the sky, the overcast clouds helping to make the adjustment easy. He wasn't sure where he was or what time it was, the last he remembered was looking into Stefan's eyes as they double-crossed him and sent him into this torturous state.

Klaus supposed that he had deserved it on some level, he knew that his evil ways would eventually catch up to him, but he never thought he would be caught off guard like that.

He sat up slowly, his body still weak. He wanted blood, only more blood. He blinked a few times and his view came into focus, his eyes landing on Stefan and Caroline. They had been the ones to wake him up? He hadn't expected that, he had thought Rebekah, or even Elijah would have come to his rescue, but he supposed they were giving him a taste of his own medicine for what he had done to them.

He used his vamp speed to get out of the coffin, wanting to get away. He was thankful they had awoken him, but he didn't want to see them, not when he was so weak and useless. He attempted to get out, but only fell out, landing on the ground with a thump.

Stefan was at his side immediately, helping him up. "Get three more bags," he told Caroline, and she nodded, grabbing the cooler and getting the bags. She tossed them to Stefan, not sure she wanted to be next to Klaus yet. He was probably going to be very angry.

Klaus leaned on Stefan as he kneeled on the ground, glad for the support. A bag was being shoved next to his mouth and he sucked from it greedily, the blood slowly reviving him back to his old self.

He had practically inhaled the bags in minutes, his body feeling almost back to normal. He sat up on his own and just took in his surroundings. They were on a beach, god knew where, and he realized that had dropped him into the ocean. That had been smart, he thought and smirked.

He looked over at Stefan who had that intense stare he always did. "You…why are you here?"

Stefan took a deep breath, glad Klaus' first words hadn't been worse than that. "I was undoing my wrong. I'm sorry, Klaus. I…"

Klaus put his hand up to stop him. He didn't need to hear any apologies. He knew that Stefan had felt what he had done at the time was just and right, and the fact that he was here now was more important. "Save it, Rippah. Just, tell me how long it's been?"

"Six years," Caroline chimed in, still standing a distance away. She wasn't sure how to gauge the situation. She may be ready to welcome Klaus into her life, but that didn't mean he was. What if he felt differently now?

Klaus slowly stood up, watching as Stefan did the same. He looked between the both of them. Were they _together_ now? He wouldn't be surprised because he knew they had had a connection as friends and in six years things could change.

Caroline watched as Klaus stood up, not sure what she should be preparing herself for.

"Where's Elena?" he asked, noticing she was nowhere around.

"With Damon," Stefan answered. "She has been for some time now."

Klaus smirked. Of course Elena had made the wrong choice, chosen the wrong brother for her. "And you, sweetheart. What are you doing here? Where's your little puppy?"

Caroline took a few steps forward, her hands balled into fists. She could do this, she could stand up to Klaus. "I hate it when you call me sweetheart," she answered, looking at him. "And Tyler and I aren't together anymore."

Klaus nodded and looked at Stefan. "Thanks, mate. I suppose when I'm feeling a little more like myself we'll have a proper chat about all of this."

"Of course," Stefan said, laughing softly and shaking his head. "I'm sure you'll have some not so nice words for me."

Klaus shrugged. "We'll see. I had a little time to think about some things, thanks to you and your little betrayal."

He started to walk closer to Caroline, never taking his eyes off of her. "You never answered my question, _sweetheart_. What are you doing here?"

Caroline matched his steps, approaching him closer and closer until they were right in front of each other. "Well, I thought about what you said to me at the dance, and if your offer is still -"

Klaus didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence. He cupped her face and kissed her, his lips feeling weak as they fumbled against hers but his desired effect still got him there. She kissed him back, trying to match his intensity without overpowering him.

It felt good to kiss Klaus, to know that he was alive again and that he didn't completely hate her and his offer was still on the table.

Stefan watched for a minute as they kissed and smiled, turning to walk away. He would give them their time. He and Klaus would talk later and maybe be able to put this whole thing behind them in time.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number, waiting for the answer on the other end. "It's done…your brother is back. Where are you? I'll come get you."

He got into one of the cars he'd brought, turning the key in the ignition. The two of them were still kissing on the beach and he had to laugh. To see Klaus making out with Caroline like a lovestruck teenager was quite amusing.

He pulled out of the lot and headed south to Miami, on his way to get his own girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_A drabble - in which Stefan and Caroline have retrieved Klaus' coffin from the bottom of the ocean and have revived him._

_If you could envision the meaning of a tragedy…You might be surprised to hear it's you and me. _

_-Christina Perri, "Tragedy"_

Klaus pulled away from Caroline's mouth, placing his forehead against hers. He smiled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I didn't think I'd have to wait over six years for that."

Caroline bit her bottom lip and laughed softly. "I know. I'm sorry. Really, Klaus, I'm sorry."

"Shh," he said, pecking her lips against. He straightened up and looked at her, bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand softly. "It would be a waste of time to dwell on the past. All that matters is that you're here now, kissing me back."

Caroline nodded and leaned in again to kiss him, this time the kiss slower, more deliberate in its desired effect. She pulled away after a while and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get off of this beach."

Klaus grabbed her hand, too, and walked up towards the parking lot, seeing a car there. It was so odd to think that he had missed out on the last six years when he had been alive for over a thousand. It was a weird feeling that he was going to have to deal with. Klaus had never been daggered before and to feel so vulnerable and like he had lost out on something…it was a new feeling.

Caroline opened the car with the remote and got into the driver's seat, reaching into the back seat. There was a cooler in there with numerous blood bags. She grabbed two and set them in Klaus' lap as he joined her in the passenger seat, smiling as he looked at her in appreciation.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Like what?" he replied, cocking his head to the side. "It's the way I've always looked at you, Caroline. Maybe now you're just really appreciating it."

Caroline nodded and started the car, pulling out of the lot and away from the beach. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, not sure of what was going to happen now. No one really knew what she and Stefan had done. Well, his siblings did, but no one in her friend circle - not Bonnie, not Elena, and especially not Damon. He was going to freak out when he found out what they had done.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. She didn't care what Damon thought. She had grown tired a long time ago of Damon and his overbearing need to be in charge. He'd gotten Elena after all this time, he should just leave things be.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked her, tossing the two empty bags in the backseat. He saw there was more and grabbed another, knowing he needed to pace himself.

"Damon," she said, sighing. She glanced over and caught his disapproving look, laughing softly. "No, not like that. I was just thinking about how mad he's going to be when he finds out what Stefan and I have done."

"Fuck Damon," Klaus replied, shaking his head. "You know, I never understood why you lot let him make any of the decisions. He's too rash, too stubborn, too hot-headed. I feel like he got you all into more trouble then helped. Why do you think I picked Stefan over him?"

"I think you picked Stefan over Damon because you're secretly in love with Stefan," Caroline teased, smiling at him. "You guys totally have a bromance and don't realize it."

Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not in love with anyone. But, I could be," he said, reaching over and placing his hand on one of hers. She looked over at him and smiled shyly, appreciating the look in his eyes.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Klaus," she finally says, trying to concentrate on the road so they don't crash.

"I do. And they can wait. We have a lot of time," he said, almost challenging her to deny him of that fact. He knew that with her being there with him, and kissing him, Caroline had finally been able to admit to herself that they would be good together.

Caroline nodded but didn't look at him. It's not that she was scared of Klaus, she was scared of what they could become…unstoppable. Being with Klaus was already addicting, she could sense what he could turn her into. Caroline had always felt like she lived in the shadows of her friends, that their problems had always weighed higher on the importance scale in comparison to what she needed and wanted.

But with Klaus, he was going to make her the center, he was going to treat her how she deserved - like a queen. It was unnerving to think about _her_ finally getting what she wanted…and she still wanted it, badly.

"I told you I would wait for you, Caroline. I guess I didn't get to wait how I preferred, but I never stopped thinking about you."

Caroline's heart melted at his words. She reached her right hand down and grabbed his left, linking her fingers through his. "I know, Klaus. I know."

—-

Stefan watched her from the bar. She was so lively and vivacious, like always. There was a crowd of men around her, fighting each other off to buy her a drink. She laughed and watched as they bragged about who had more money, more cars, bigger houses.

He shook his head and walked over to her, the crowd parting as her eyes locked with his. "Hello, baby. These _boys_ bothering you?"

"Hello, honey. Yes, actually. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue," she said, taking his hand as he lifted her from the bar stool.

Stefan pulled her to the small dance floor, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close against his body. He watches the way her face lights up at his touch and rests her head on his shoulder as the music plays.

"I've missed you," Rebekah whispered, kissing his jaw softly.

"I know. But, I had to take care of your brother before I could come rescue you from this pathetic animals."

Rebekah laughed, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck. She had been patient with Stefan, letting him fight with his brother over Elena until she'd finally made the choice she knew her heart truly desired.

And Stefan had come to Rebekah, knowing she was the better choice for him. She didn't look like a Petrova, didn't cloud his mind with silly fantasies. It was almost like it was back in the 20's…she had him back.

"How is Nik? Was he angry? Did he hit you, rough up your pretty face?"

Stefan laughed softly and kissed her temple as their bodies moved to the slow beat. "No, surprisingly not. But, I think it's because I brought Caroline, whom he was much more interested in."

Rebekah frowned. She was still mad at Caroline for the way she had treated her brother and wasted such time on Tyler. Maybe now she was ready to grow up and see how much better Nik was for her. "Did they finally kiss or anything? Their romance is almost as daunting as the Elena-Salvatore triangle."

There was a time when those words would have hurt Stefan. But, Elena had chosen Damon and it made him finally see the light. He didn't need Elena, especially not when he had Rebekah.

"When I left then, when I called you, they were making out on the beach like two anxious little teenagers," he replied, laughing softly. "Odd to see Klaus that way."

Rebekah retuned his laughter, lifting her head to look at him. "Thank you, Stefan…for saving him. I know you'll say you just did it for me, but I know better - you like Niklaus, too. Admit it."

Stefan looked into her eyes and saw the honesty she was searching for from him. He looked down and nodded his head. "Yes…I do care for Klaus. It's taken me years to see that he really was just trying to get me to embrace my true self. When I'm around them…the Petrova faces…I'm not myself. They consume me and make me change myself and when I'm with you, I don't have to change anything."

Rebekah leaned in and pecked his lips softly, loving his answer more than she thought. "I never want you to change, my precious little _rippah_," she says, mimicking her brother's accent.

They both laughed and decide to leave the bar. She's got an apartment here, and knows she'd like to see Niklaus. But for now, all she wants to do is go to bed with her boyfriend, Stefan…finally feeling like she can have the life she's wanted since the 1920's.


End file.
